God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!
God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! is the second episode of VeggieTales. The first story is a loose parody of "The Grapes of Wrath" by John Steinbeck, while the second is a parody of "Gilligan's Island". Plot On the countertop, Bob tells Larry that he ran into a guy named Marco after walking home from his bowling league. Marco says that when his little sister makes him made and says she's sorry, his mom says he needs to forgive her. Larry then tells the story of "The Grapes of Wrath." The Grapes of Wrath (See the full page for the plot.) After the story ends, Bob congratulates Larry on the story, but asks him if that's how the story goes. Larry says yes and winks at him. The Forgive-O-Matic This episode doesn't include a silly song, but has a commercial hosted by Scallion #1 instead. In this commercial, Scallion #1 is dressed as a salesmen and tells the audience (Bob, Larry and Junior) that the bad things we do is called sin and we need to be forgiven when we do. He then introduces the Forgive-O-Matic, a useless invention that supposedly forgives your sins when you use the dial and hit the button. He also says when you order now you'll receive a set of indestructible knives. To prove so, he has a potato who works as a miner from West Virginia who says that he and his coworkers dug through solid granite with the steak knives, and they're still going strong. All of a sudden, Junior comes on stage and tells Scallion #1 that he knows lots of people who have been forgiven and they didn't even need his product. He says that if we ask God for forgiveness, then he will. Knowing that no one will buy his product after what Junior said, Scallion #1 comes up with other untrue capabilities about the product and even introduces a Chia Forgive-O-Matic. Junior tells Scallion #1 to say goodnight as the lights go out. Scallion #1 chases after Junior but trips over a cart that holds the Chia Forgive-O-Matic. Larry's Lagoon (See full page for main plot.) Production After Big Idea finished Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Phil woke up after sleeping for two days and began to wonder what he and everyone could make next. He then thought of a puppet skit he wrote in bible college called the Forgive-O-Matic. Phil gave the script to fellow animator Chris Olsen to animate and direct while he went to figure of a longer story. As he was working on what he could work on next, he was thinking of spoofing classic literature, something that he and Mike were thinking about before the first episode came up. The spoofs they came up with were "Bridge over pumpkin pie", "War and peaches", "Madame Blueberry" (which would be made into an episode years later), and "The Grapes of Wrath." Phil decided to go with the latter. After Grapes of Wrath was done, Phil and Mike went out to dinner to think of the second segment. Mike and him came up with Larry's Lagoon, a spoof of the popular 1960s sitcom, Gilligan's Island. Characters * Bob * Larry * Archibald Asparagus * Junior Asparagus * Qwerty * Pa Grape * Ma Grape * Tom Grape * Rosie Grape * Dad Asparagus * Scallion #1 * Henry the Potato Miner * Lovey Asparagus * Palmy Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *We Are The Grapes Of Wrath *Some Veggies Went To Sea *The Forgiveness Song *What Have We Learned Home media VHS *Word Entertainment (original release, 1994) *Lyrick Studios (1999, 2001) *Warner Home Video (2004) *Sony Wonder (2004) DVD *Warner Home Video (2004) *Sony Wonder (2004) Fun Facts Moral(s) *Everybody makes mistakes and we to learn from them. *Holding grudges against others can hurt them, and it also doesn't do any good. *Nobody is perfect. Trivia *This episode was the first for several things: **The first appearance of Pa Grape and his family, as well as the Miner's and Lovely's first appearances. This also marks the only speaking roles of Ma Grape and Rosie. **The first episode not to have a Silly Song. People wrote to Big Idea asking what happened to the Silly Song segment. **The first episode where the segments are connected. **The first episode the Veggie characters have facial hair. **The first episode not to have a letter from a child. Instead, Bob is asked a question by Marco, one of his TV friends. **The first episode not to have Lisa Asparagus, Frankencelery, Scallions #2 and #3, and Penelope Pear since their debut appearances. ***Lisa Asparagus' appearance in the VeggieTales theme doesn't count. **The first episode episode to spoof classic literature. **The first episode to use constriction (pupils shrinking). **The first episode someone cries. **The first episode where Qwerty has two verses on one episode. **The first episode that reveals more of the kitchen countertop, including cabinetry. The kitchen sink was not yet added until Are You My Neighbor? where it is seen in The Hairbrush Song. ***This is also the only episode in which the cabinetry and drawers look different. **This is the first episode that ended with Larry saying God Made You Special, and He Loves You Very Much by himself. * This episode is notorious for having the most animation errors prior to the time, which would later be known in Sweetpea Beauty. * This is the only other episode to have Larry's lower dopey voice. However, Larry's voice was starting to improve and bear more resemblance to his current voice from the next episode. *The Forgive-O-Matic segment was based a puppet show Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki did at Bible college. *The sound effect of the boat motor in the second segment was actually Mike Nawrocki making a motor boat sound with his mouth. The grapes' car motor was also a sound effect made by Kurt Heinecke using his mouth as well. *Larry's original daydream that caused him to crash the boat was that his nose would come off his face and float around him. *The end credits on this video look similar to the credits from the previous episode. *The Latin Spanish dub has the theme song from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. *There was a much older VCD that had this episode and the previous episode paired together. The front VHS cover designs of both episode were combined into one with Junior screaming in front of the TV along with the Grapes of Wrath setting.﻿ This VCD is extremely difficult to find today. Remarks *The way Larry blowing on the sail of his raft isn't how sailboats work, and is a form of cartoon physics. *When the grapes sing their song in their car, they sing about smiling seldom and never laughing. All they do is smile and laugh. *It's impossible to build an automation with only bamboo and coconut. You'll also need an engine, which being stranded on an island is highly unlikely. *Given the ice situation and slamming the iceberg, Bob would be more likely to call Larry a lunatic for trying to endanger the crew than rather praise his bravery. *Like with the previous episode, the audio and footage is in low quality and it also does not use a 5.1 Surround Sound audio track on the DVD. **However, The Forgiveness Song was in uncompressed high quality when it was in Very Silly Songs!. *Out of all the early VeggieTales episodes that were edited for later re-releases, this is the only episode whose modifications with the scenes, animation, voices, music and sound effects from the original version (with the exception of the VeggieTales Theme Song and an added 1997 Big Idea logo with Bob and Larry) remained constant for every re-release. The original 1994 VeggieTales Theme Song is included as a bonus clip on the 2004 DVD release, in which it can be watched when you answer all the hard Trivia questions correctly. Goofs *The other road path (behind the grapes) is glitched via overhinge. *The car's wheels are shown flying in one shot. *One shadow suddenly disappears. *Pa and Ma's glasses clip through their noses. *Rose's braids clip through Tom's hat while they're driving. *One shadow renders too late. *The car's tires are clipping through the ground when they're driving. *The tree running down doesn't stay on the sloped hill. *Rose's pigtails are displayed in front of the stump instead of behind it in one shot. *After Junior takes off his hat, a small part of his eyes clip through. *When Pa Grape admits he and the other Grapes of Wrath are teasing Junior, Dad Asparagus's tie flickers between various color schemes. *Tom's hat clips through the car. *There are many shots where either the tool, sandbox, or truck disappear. *The grapes' car twitches as they drive away from Junior's house. *In the scene where the grapes wonder what Junior is, Ma Grape's (who's in the car) mouth flickers. *The knife cache is removed after it falls. Whether or not this is an error or someone removing it's unknown. *Bob's eye twitches while he and Larry talk on the boat before taking off. *The steering wheel's center glitches in one shot. *Bob's eyes are detached from his nose in one shot. *There's an inconsistent background shot when the millionaire and his wife were talking without any movement. *Archibald's eye clips through his wife's hat in one shot. *Palmy's coconuts are floating and aren't connected. *One shot shows Palmy's leaves clip through his body. *The ladder vanishes after its end reaches the helicopter. Real World References *The Chia Forgive-O-Matic is a spoof on Chia pets, which they're often sold after Thanksgiving. *Bob mentions about a movie star and another girl that were going to be part of the trip. The movie star he's referring to is Ginger Grant from "Gillian's Island". The other girl is probably Mary Ann Summers. *Qwerty is seen playing Pong before pulling up the first Bible verse. Pong is a real life video game and one of the world's first video games ever created. Fast Forward *Bob and Larry will gain eyebrows in their redesigns. Quotes Junior Asparagus: They called me Bean-Boy and said I had peas on my head! Is this interesting? | Share this Junior Asparagus: Asparagus, a plant from the Liliopsida genus. From the Greek, aspharagos. Grapes: Oooh! Is this interesting? | Share this Larry the Cucumber: Once again, Junior forgave them. Junior Asparagus: What? Larry the Cucumber: I said, once again, Junior forgave them. Is this interesting? | Share this Palmy: You know that in love, we can forgive / It is the only way to live! Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:1990s Episodes Category:In-house productions Category:Episodes aired on TV